Winx Club: Zero's Redemption
by JamesFames
Summary: One day, in Gardenia, a young thief, named Nicolas, is badly wounded during a heist and is abandoned by his old friends to die. Now, taken under the wing of Icy, a witch from Cloud Tower, Nicolas is healed and given a cybernetic body. Now, thirsty for revenge, Nicolas, now named Zero, sets on a quest to find the truth. But will he make peace between the Trix and the Winx Club?
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually my first story on fanfiction so I hope you all will at least enjoy it.**

Winx Club: Zero's Redemption

Chapter One: The Chase

** One morning, the sun rose over the beautiful city of Gardenia, a wonderful city where most humans live. Now that the darkness of Darkar that once threatened the fate of Magix and Earth has ended, peace has returned to the universe once again. But, not everything is peaceful in the city of Gardenia. In the streets of such a lovely city, there was a chase. A young boy, who appeared to be a sixteen year old and holding some stuff within a plastic bag he's carrying, was running from a pursuing police car. The boy had waist-length blonde hair, blue eyes, white tanned skin and had an athletic body. He wore a set of camouflage shorts with a black belt around it, a pair of white socks under a pair of running sneakers, a red shirt with a decorated picture of a silver sword on the front, a set of black fingerless gloves and a light red headband. The boy kept running from the cop car, which was really starting to annoy him. He turned a corner, hoping to lose them, but they turned the corner as well, continuing the chase. The boy kept running, not wanting to get caught, then the officer activated his cars megaphone, hoping to get the boy to listen and just turn himself in.**

"**Attention, Runner: Stop resisting arrest and come quietly! Give yourself up now and all will be forgiven!" The officer called through his megaphone speaker.**

"**Suck my hairy balls, you corrupted bastards!" The boy shot back. "You guys think you're sooo awesome all because you wear some damn police uniform and people are supposed to respect you and praise you?! Bullshit! There is a thing called 'Life', morons! You should learn that its survival of the fittest in reality! And I'm the only survivor that anyone can actually look up to!"**

** The boy continued to run, and then he turned another, this time, he fired a grappling line from the device on his wrist, and then he hoisted himself to the roof of the next building. He waited until the police car past by and it was out of sight. He watched as the car zoomed by, then he flashed his middle finger to their direction with a grin.**

"**Sianara, losers!" He said to himself. He turned to his home made tent that he learned to make on his own. The tent was big, wide and had several zip up windows around it. He let out a sigh of relief.**

"**Still in one piece." He said to himself. "I'm surprised it even stayed up after so long. Better check the inside." He entered through the blanket entrance. Everything was in good condition. He had a sleeping bag laid out on the floor of the tent next to one of the zip up windows. His laptop set next to the pillow, where he plays on it when he gets bored. A small refrigerator, for storing some food and drinks, set next to the laptop for easy access. And last but not least, a small picture frame of the family he used to have: His mom, dad, brother and sister. All living together in a wonderful house.**

**Now look at him: Forced to become a thief and fight for survival. Everything remained untouched. He set the goods-filled bag next to the fridge, sat in his sleeping bag, turned on his laptop and got onto twitter. He checked his home page: Now he has more than ninety thousand followers on twitter! Then, his phone rang, he answered the call.**

"**Hello?" He said into the phones speaker.**

"**Hey, Nicolas! How's it going, bro?!"**

** The boy, called Nicolas, recognized the voice to be his best friend, Alex. The two have been best friends, ever since childhood. **

"**Hey, Alex. I'm doing okay. How are things on your side? Good as usual?" **

"**Yeah, I guess you could say that. Anyway, I have some great news for ya, Bro! Top secret news!"**

** Nicolas let out an annoyed sigh, knowing that it might be something stupid.**

"**Alex, listen. We talked about this before. Every day, you would call me and tell me stuff that is NOT important about my work, yet you still think it's something to talk about. You do this every day. Now, would you please stop wasting my time, okay?"**

**Alex continued "Bro, I'm sorry, man. But I promise, it's not something dumb, I swear!"**

**Nicolas sighed again, annoyed "Fine. Say what you have to say. But it had better be important!"**

**Alex said "Don't worry, Bro! You see, my news is about Dillon! You remember him, right?"**

** Now that he thought about it, Nicolas did remember Dillon. An old arch**_**enemy**_** from the day they first met. Ever since, they've been trying to find way to destroy each other. Now, it's been almost five years, since they last met, which was fine with Nick.**

"**Yeah. What about him?"**

**Alex said " My news is that he's ready to talk to you! He wants to offer terms of peace or whatever!"**

**Nicolas raised an eyebrow "Oh, he does, eh?"**

"**Uh-huh! He's just bursting with wanting-to-make-peace-with-you-ness! Are you bursting with wanting-to-accept-it-ness?!"**

**Nicolas sighed "Yes, yes I am. It could be a trap though. We should be careful."**

"**Okay! He said to meet him and his partner, tomorrow, seven o-clock at McDonalds!"**

"**The one in Ashburn?"**

"**Nope."**

"**The one in Tifton?"**

"**Nuh-uh."**

"**The Cordele one?"**

"**Nope. This is fun!"**

**Nicolas was really starting to get annoyed. "No, it's not, Alex! Which McDonalds?"**

"**The other one in Cordele."**

**Nicolas let out a sigh. "Fine. I gotta go. Talk to you later, okay?"**

**Alex said "Okay! See ya, Bro!"**

** Nicolas ended the call and placed his phone back in his pocket, then he had a strange feeling. Like someone is watching him. He looked behind him, but saw nothing. He shrugged his shoulders, then he packed the necessary supplies: A flashlight, his pocket knife, a ten millimeter pistol, and a pack of gum. He zipped himself in his sleeping bag and nodded off to sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is gonna be a good one. I hope you guys like.**

Winx Club: Zero's Redemption

Chapter 2: Enter Witches

Elsewhere, in a dimension far away, there is a planet called Magix. On this planet, stood the school called Cloud Tower. Inside one of its rooms, stood three witches. The leader of the three, sitting in a cushioned chair, has blue white hair pulled back into a high ponytail held with a dark teal-tube piece, her eyes are pale blue and lacks visible bangs but with curls reaching her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue midriff tank top, a light blue skirt with a belt studded with rhombus-shaped diamonds, and her boots are the same color.

The second witch, standing next to the window, had long brown hair that reaches down to her ankles and bangs that reach to her waist that are lighter shade of brown and has yellow eyes. She was wearing an indigo top with a heliotrope purple circle, a pair of purple bell-bottoms, a pair of glasses with yellow lenses, black-ish purple boots.

The third witch, sitting in a leaning chair, has dark blue frizzy hair shaped like a cloud, with whitish purple curls that go past her shoulders. She wears a maroon crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching the shirt to a loop around her neck. Other than this, her top is strapless. She also wears a shiny maroon mini-skirt with lavender panties, and platform high-heeled sandals.

"Son of a bitch!" Shouted the witch in blue.

"Icy, what's wrong?" Asked the second witch.

"There is nothing to do around here! And those stupid pixies aren't around!"

"I heard they were on a mission of some kind." Said the youngest witch. "I wish I knew what it was."

Icy groaned, irritated that the Winx Club gets more credit than they do. "Stormy! Check the orb and see if there is anything interesting to find!"

"Sure. No problem." Said Stormy, looking into the crystal ball. Then, something caught her eye.

"Icy? Darcy? Take a look at this."

Icy and Darcy looked into the crystal ball and saw something: A young boy sleeping in a tent and that boy is Nicolas.

Darcy wasn't sure what to think. "Is he the one we're looking for, Icy?"

Icy studied the boy carefully, then she felt a strange feeling. A sinister grin crossed her face, eyes filled with lust, she knew that this boy was the one that they were looking for: The one that shall finally bring them to victory.

"Oh yes. He's definitely the one we're looking for, my dear sisters. He's the one." Icy said, her voice filled with lust.

"um, Icy? You feeling okay?" Darcy asked, with a concerned expression on her face.

"I'm fine. Now, let's start plotting our move."

The three sisters sat at the couch, now planning their plot.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the part where Nicolas, our main character, meets with his archenemy, after almost five years. Enjoy!**

Winx Club: Zero's Redemption

Chapter 3: The Deal

Next morning, Nicolas woke up and checked the time on his phone. Almost six fifty five. He picked up his bag and left his tent. He carefully climbed down the building, and then made his way up the street, to the McDonalds restaurant. He went inside and saw Alex, sitting at one of the tables, waiting for him. Alex appeared to be three years younger than Nicolas, and wore a pair of blue jeans, a dark blue shirt, a pair of red and white sneakers, had short brown hair and green eyes. Nicolas sat down next to him, feeling rather impatient.

"Are you sure that Dillon means what he said? I don't trust him." Said Nicolas, still believing this to be a bad idea.

"I'm sure he'll keep his word." Said Alex, trying to reassure Nicolas. "Besides, the offer he proposed sounds rather promising. We can't let this opportunity to slip by."

"And what offer is that, exactly?" Nicolas asked, now more interested.

Then, the doors opened and a twenty one year old man, in a wheelchair, and a young Mexican boy entered. The man had urban Mexican skin, a rugged face, and the boy must be his son.

"I'm not sure. He said that it's something that was not made on this planet. I don't know. It could be some type of unknown weapon that's never been heard of before." Alex said, still trying to assure Nicolas that everything will be fine.

"Whatever. Let's just make this quick."

The man, Dillon, and the boy went over to them, Dillon with a pleased look on his face, pleased that Nicolas has agreed to this meeting after almost five years.

"Well, well. If it isn't young Nicolas. You've made quite the name for yourself, young man. It's been quite a long time, since we last met." Dillon said, eyes filled with evil intent.

"Watch what you're about to say, Dillon. Otherwise, I'll just blow your brains out, right fuckin' now." Nicolas said, feeling the erge to just shoot his old enemy right now.

"Ah, forgive me, Nicolas. I have forgotten how ill-tempered you are. I meant no insult." Dillon said, trying to be careful with what he's about to say.

"Whatever. What's this about, anyways?"

Dillon cleared his throat. "Very well then. As you may or may not already know, it has come to my attention that the United States Government is holding a weapon of unimaginable power. A power which origin is unknown to any man. A weapon that is not from this planet." He brought his face closer to Nicolas' ear, so only he could hear. "A weapon of utmost value. A weapon that could determine the fate of the world."

Nicolas stared at Dillon directly in the eyes, still not trusting him. "So you're expecting me to believe that you're telling the truth? That this 'weapon' you supposedly believe is real?"

Dillon smiled. "No need to be so contempt with me, Nicolas. I don't expect you to believe me. I only require your assistance in recovering the weapon, so that it is not left in the wrong hands."

Nicolas stared at him in the eyes. "And what do you intend to do with the weapon, once we recover it? Use it for revenge?"

Dillon chuckled, amused by the accusation. "Don't be ridiculous, Nicolas. I intend to _destroy_ the weapon, once we recover it. Or give it to you, if you want it. It may help you better than it will ever for me."

Nicolas thought for a moment, not sure what to do, then turned to Alex. "What do you think, Alex? Do you believe what he's saying? About some 'alien weapon'? That it may not be from this planet?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be honest with you; I can't trust him as far as I can throw him. But if he's telling the truth about this weapon of unknown power can exist, it wouldn't hurt to look into it."

Dillon leaned back in his chair. "So, Nicolas; do we have a deal? With your experience, Alex's tech skills and my knowledge, we can pull off this simple heist before the night is done. It's your choice, my friend."

Nicolas wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't trust Dillon. But this 'weapon' he speaks of sure gets his attention. He couldn't allow the government to use the weapon to oppress the people. He looked Dillon in the eyes and nodded his head. "Fine, Dillon. I'll work with you, just this once. Where is the weapon stored?"

Dillon said. "In the warehouse called Area 51. That's where they hold all of their top secret weapons."

Nicolas said. "Then let's do it. We'll start first thing in the morning. But you'd better not be playing me."

Dillon said. "Don't worry. I'm not foolish enough to even try to betray you. I thank you-" He stopped when Nicolas grabbed him by the shirt collar and brought his face closer to his own, his eyes wide with surprise but also fear. Nicolas said in a cold serious tone. "But keep in mind, Dillon; after this is over, we are not to even be around each other again. And if I even see a glimpse of you or if you ever say one insult or threat to me or my friend, I won't hesitate to remove your head myself. Are we clear?"

Dillon nervously nodded his head, and then Nicolas released him. "Good. We'll be going now." Nicolas and Alex left then table, then they exited the building. The boy placed a hand on Dillon's shoulder. "Do you really think that he'll cooperate with us, Father?" Dillon straightened his tie. "Don't worry, Tom. Even a clever thief, like Nicolas, wouldn't bear to pass on an opportunity such as this."

**I'm sorry it took me a while to finish this chapter on such short notice, but I hope you guys enjoy it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is when Nicolas finally encounters the Trix for the first time. Also keep in mind that is not the part where Icy suddenly falls in love with him right away. I'm still trying to figure that part out; despite I still have school to go to, it's hard to do 2 things at once. I'm not Spiderman, though it would be cool if I was. Enjoy!**

Winx Club: Zero's Redemption

Chapter 4: The Heist

It was almost twelve o'clock in the night in the Arabian Desert, where the top secret base, Area 51, is hidden. Inside, there were rumored to be limitless amounts of alien technology stored away inside. Including the weapon of limitless power. Inside the command center, the sergeant in charge, Sergeant Barrett, spoke into the microphone.

"Is the weapon under tight security? We don't want anyone trying to get at it." The soldier replied through the communicator. "Don't worry, Sarge! Nobody will be getting their hands on this thing. Besides, why would anyone want to come all the way out here, in the middle of the desert, for a sword anyways?" Barrett cleared his throat. "I don't think you understand the value of this weapon, Brown. This sword has an interesting feeling to it. The president believes that it holds unlimited power. Sounds like a fairytale to me, but I didn't argue. We're supposed to have this thing locked away tighter than a fox hole. And make sure that this mission stays unfucked this time. Is that clear?" The soldier responded. "Yes, sir. Mission will stay unfucked." Barrett turned off the communicator, and then looked outside. "I wonder what plans the president has for the sword anyway. No matter. At least I'm getting paid for this. My wife and kids will be glad. Speaking of them, it's time for me to head home." Barrett turned off the lights and disappeared into the shadows.

Then, in the air vent, connecting to the command room, Alex and Nicolas were inside the vent. Alex carefully removed the cover from the vent, and then they stepped out, wiping the sweat from their foreheads. They looked through the observation window and saw their prize: the weapon of ultimate power, in the center of the room, surrounded by a glass barrier.

"Looks like they have that weapon locked down tight." Alex said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "The president must have big plans for it if he ordered it to be under security this tight." Nicolas checked the glass around the sword. "These marine guys may have this thing under lock and key, but they're still just a bunch of jarheads. I can easily hack into the systems and we'll be out of here without a problem." Nicolas hacked his way through the security systems, then succeeding in deactivating the inferred security laser beams, but the glass cage remained. "You may need to break the glass to get at it." Nicolas nodded his head. "No problem. I got it." He exited the command room onto the railing, and then he jumped down to the ground. He walked to the glass cage. He scanned the glass, looking for some kind of door, but had no luck. He busted a large hole in the glass cage with his fist. He traced his fingers over the swords well-crafted blade, feeling some sort of strange energy emit from it. "Well, that was easy." Nicolas picked up the sword by its handle, but held still once he heard a click behind him.

"Thought you're pretty slick, eh? Well, unfortunately for you, kid, we've been at this far longer than you have." Nicolas quickly turned, seeing a twenty five year old man, wearing a special security outfit, had light brown hair and held a pistol in his hand. "I have to admit though; you were pretty clever, sneaking inside here, undetected, hacking into the security systems and finally grabbing the prize. That's pretty impressive. But, what you didn't know is that only the top security officer of the marines stays up late to keep watch over the most precious of technology." Nicolas gave the man a confused look. "And who are you?" The man chuckled, amused. "Maybe you should ask your old man. He used to work here, after all." Nicolas gave the man an angry glare. "My dad is dead. He died about a year ago." The man showed little signs of sympathy. "Well, that's just too bad. Your father used to be the best marine we ever had. A modest one too. But he was also a pain in my ass for quite a long time, getting more credit than me. Now, I'll finally get a promotion, capturing you. Now, save us both the trouble and just hand over that sword, kid." Nicolas looked at the sword, then back at the man. "I don't think so, pal." The man sighed, annoyed by Nicolas' refusal. "Look, kid, I'm not supposed to hurt you, but the boss didn't say anything about not fucking you up. Now, do us both a favor and just hand it-"He was unable to finish his sentence, he was knocked upside the head by a pipe. The man fell to the ground, unconscious, as Nicolas looked at the person who saved his life: It was Dillon, in his wheelchair, holding the pipe in his hand.

"Well, Dillon, I wasn't expecting you to save me." Nicolas said, with a suspicious glare. "There's no need to be so distrustful to me. Now come we must get out of here, my friend." Dillon said, dropping the pipe. Alex approached them, and then said. "I agree with Dillon, Nicolas. It seems to me that before the sergeant guy left, he activated the bases self- destruct switch! It's bound to blow in one minute and us with it, unless we hurry!" The whole base started to blare red, then the whole base was starting to collapse.

"We gotta move! Run!" Nicolas shouted. Dillon and Alex began to hurriedly move towards the exit. Nicolas quickly followed, avoiding any obstacles falling in his way, but he lost sight of his companions. "Alex! Dillon! Where are you?!" Nicolas called out, but no answer. A large portion of the bases beam came crashing down, but Nicolas managed to jump out of the way, however got hit in the back by the beam. He struggled to get to his feet, but couldn't tell where the exit is. He looked into the smoke and saw a cloaked stranger. Assuming it was Alex, Nicolas ran toward the person, and grabbed his shoulder. "Alex! Is that-"He stopped when the stranger removed his hood and realized that it wasn't Alex. The stranger had tan skin, shoulder length dark hair, a more muscular body and dark eyes. Without warning, the stranger punched Nicolas in the stomach, then sent him, back first, through the base wall. Nicolas landed outside with a sick thud, shards of glass penetrating his skin, he managed to regain his vision and saw Alex and Dillon next to the helicopter. Nicolas began to crawl towards the chopper, but a foot on his back halted him. He looked up to see the stranger, with a sinister grin on his face. The stranger grabbed Nicolas by throat, lifting him up slowly, then gazed into his eyes. The stranger smiled. "My mistress has been looking for you, kid."

Then a bullet entered his left shoulder, then Alex shouted. "Leave him alone, you bully!" The man dropped Nicolas on the sand. "Big mistake, kid." Nicolas picked the sword, then he sunk the blade deep through the man's torso, causing him to scream. The man swung at Nicolas, desperately trying to stop him from killing him, but no good. The man suddenly dropped dead on the sand. Nicolas removed the sword from the man's torso, then suddenly collapsed on the sand, hardly able to move. Then, that's when he saw them; three women, standing over him, wearing unknown clothing. He desperately called to Alex for help, who wanted to help him, but fear held his friend back. Nicolas watched as the helicopter began to fly away, angry now that his own best friend had abandoned him. The woman dressed in blue squatted next to him, with a grin on her face. "Such a shame. Your own friends left you for dead. How sad." The woman dressed in red giggled. "You must be pretty mad right now, huh? You feel the pain inside? The pain in your heart? The pain of betrayal?" The woman dressed in purple rubbed her chin. "So we have him. Now what?" The woman in blue said. "We take him with us to Magix. He's barely even alive. Tritannus almost killed him." The girl in red said. "You mean the kid almost killed him. Did you see how far he sunk the sword through his gut? Oh my God." The woman in blue ran her figures through Nicolas' hair, then placed her hand on his cheek. "He is one tough son of a bitch. I already like him. He is without a doubt a born warrior. He has heart. Now let's go." She hoisted Nicolas in her arms, then whispered into his ear. "Don't worry, kiddo. When the time is right, you'll get your…" As Nicolas passed out, the woman finished her sentence. "Revenge."

**Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter, but trust me, the wait was worth it. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is when Nicolas, now called Zero, is now enhanced with a cybernetic body, under the guidance of Icy for almost seven months. I hope you like it!**

Winx Club: Zero's Redemption

Chapter 5: Rude Awakening

"Zero! Time to get your lazy butt out of bed, sweetheart! It's morning!" A voice called from the distance. A young man groaned and sat up in the bed, tired, the blanket covering his body. He looked to his right and saw the woman who caused his whole nightmare: Icy. The woman who changed his life forever. Icy wore her usual civilian clothes, her beautiful white hair put up in a high ponytail. The man greeted her with an angry gaze, not happy to see her. Icy glared back. "Don't give me that look. Child, you should be thanking me for saving your life, seven months ago! If it wasn't for me, you would've died in that desert! Do I at least get a hug or a handshake? A letter expressing how grateful you are, at least? Any of these things would do." The man said nothing, still giving Icy an angry glare. Icy sighed, finding it difficult to reason with him. "Look, kid, I know you're still mad and I understand so I'm not going to force you to show your gratitude. You can thank me whenever you want. It's up to you. Just don't forget your evening chores. I'm going to town to do some shopping. Try not to tear the place apart, okay?" The man acknowledged with a nod, then Icy smiled. "Good. And don't worry: You'll get your revenge in due time. I'll return shortly." Icy left the room, leaving the man alone. The man sighed and stood up, allowing the covers to fall to the floor, revealing his red metallic body. Though his waist length blonde hair remained the same, the rest of his body didn't. This man was Nicolas, now renamed Zero, betrayed by his own friends and left to die. He went to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror: His hair and facial features remained the same, but he wore a red helmet on his head. He still looked great, but his torso, arms and legs have been cybernetically enhanced mechanical parts, red and shaped as his original human body once was.

He didn't like his reflection. He didn't like what he has become now. He only had one thought on his mind: Revenge. Revenge on Alex, for abandoning him and left him for dead, after everything he did for him. On Dillon, for taking advantage of him and betraying him. Most of all, on Icy. For taking him from his home world, turning him into her own robotic slave and treating him like her own personal pet. For doing this to him. Changing him into a killing machine. He hated his reflection. With an angry cry, he smashed his fist into to mirror, shattering it, causing shards of glass to hit the floor. That was the tenth time he broke another mirror. He looked at his mechanical hands. Not a single scratch. He groaned, knowing that he will have to live like this for the rest of his life. He picked up the shards of glass and placed them in the trash can. He left the bathroom and looked out the room's window. He was living in Cloud Tower now, a school for witches. The headmistress of Cloud Tower, Mrs. Griffin, doesn't usually allow boys to go to Cloud Tower, since it's a girl's only school, but Zero's stay was requested by Icy, who is one of her favorite students. Zero observed the outside, a beautiful view. Zero strapped his sword to the left side of his waist, put on his hooded cloak, covering his metal body, and decided that he needed to go out for some fresh air.

He left the room and went down the hallway, all of the students staring at him as he passed by. He ignored them and kept on walking. He finally exited through the entrance doors, out into the outside air. He stepped down from the stairs and checked his surroundings. Despite the towers appearance, the area around it was beautiful. He smiled at such a lovely sight, then he decided he had to go back inside before he gets into trouble. He turned to go back inside, but stopped when one of the witches blocked his way. The witch had black hair and wore a gray outfit, accompanied by another witch, who had purple hair and wore a silver outfit. Both witches had their arms crossed and aren't moving an inch.

"Well, well, well. Look what decided to crawl out of his little hidey hole. You should know already that Cloud Tower isn't a school for bastards." The girl in gray said, getting in his face. Zero gave them an annoyed glance, already in a bad mood. He wasn't going to allow a couple of girls talk down to him. Zero responded by saying "So I've heard, but yet here you are." The girl back away a few inches, insulted, then said "So, Icy's dog knows how to speak." Zero gave her an angry stare. "I'm nowhere close to being her slave. I never asked to be her weapon." The girl in silver said "But she seems so fond of you. How can you be so rude to her after everything she did for you? After she saved your life?" Zero raised an eyebrow. "Saved my life? You mean RUINED my life. By dragging me from my home and changing me into this…. This…. THING! This machine! My life has never been the same because of what that bitch did to me!" The girl in gray said "Well, you're quite ungrateful to her. We think she's being quite nice to you. If she didn't, she would have just left you in the desert to die. I heard she gave you quite the upgrades. I want to see if she's right." The girl in gray stood in a fighting stance, ready to fight. Zero shrugged his shoulders and stood ready. The girl attempted to land a hard right jab, but failed, only to be caught in Zero's fist, then he punched her right in her jaw, knocking her unconscious. The girl in silver looked at Zero, impressed with his amazing strength, and said "Wow! I guess Icy was right about you when she first brought you here. Now, it's my turn." She stepped forward, then dashed at Zero, attempting a roundhouse kick, but Zero blocked it, then pushed her back, hoping to get some breathing room, then said "You girls get your proof yet? You're starting to bore me." The girl in gray jumped to her feet. "Never!" She swung her knife at him, but Zero jumped out of the way, then drew out his own sword, then blades clash, blow after blow, then Zero gained the upper hand by knocking the knife right out of her hand, kicked her in the chest, knocking her to the ground. He picked up the knife and pointed the tip of his sword at the girl's neck, then said "You give up yet?" The girl quickly nodded, then said "I guess Icy was right about you when she first brought you here. You're quite the fighter." Zero held out his hand, offering to help her up, which she accepted, then she said "Tell me: What's your name?" Zero said "It's Zero." The girl shook her head. "That's just your nickname. What's your _real_ name?" Zero smiled. "It's Nicolas. Nicolas Akasaki." The girl smiled. "Strong name. You should keep it. I'm Grana, by the way, and my friend there is Silva. It's nice to meet you." Zero smiled back, then said "Nice to meet you as well." Then, a voice said "What's going on here?!" They looked and saw the headmistress, Mrs. Griffin, standing before them. She had purple hair, heavy white make-up, and wore purple robes and black shoes. She looked at them both, angry expression, then she said "Well? Answer, one of you!" Silva spoke up "We were just having some fun, madam. Hoping to pass the time." The headmistress gave her an angry look, then said "You should be more focused on your studies than horse playing! How do you hope to graduate if your work is not complete? Now get back to your duties! Anymore goofing around and you will be punished!" After Silva and Grana left, Icy showed up, then said "What happened? Is something wrong?" The headmistress turned to her and said "Yes. It seems to me that your lapdog would rather play around with the other students than to focus on his chores!" Zero protested "That's a lie! They challenged me first! I was only defending myself! And I am **NOT** her lapdog!" Icy said "Enough! Mrs. Griffin, I give you my most sincere apologies. It's not his fault that we're having all these problems." Zero thought to himself "Damn right it's not, you slut!" The headmistress shook her head, then said "Fine. Just make sure you keep your dog on his leash from now on, Icy. Dismissed." After the headmistress left, Icy grabbed Zero's arm and growled "Let's go. You've caused enough trouble." Zero followed her inside Cloud Tower, then back to her room, then Zero snarled "You need to tell your teacher that if she calls me a dog one more time, I'm gonna break her fucking jaw." Icy shook her head, then said "I'm disappointed in you, Zero. You don't seem to want to do what you're told. Why is it that every time I tell you to do something, you do the exact opposite?" Zero said "It's nothing personal." He backtracked his thoughts, then said "Okay actually, maybe a bit personal. You've been a pain in my ass, after all." Icy grinned "How can you say that? After everything I did for you? I gave you everything I ever knew you desired." Zero growled "Bullshit! You gave me chains and a small doghouse to sleep in! You tortured me half my life and for what! You think I can forget what you did? You think I can _forgive_?" Icy shook her head, then said "Look, I understand that you're angry and you have every right to be, but we mustn't be looking back to the past forever. Now, we must move on to looking to the future. And Zero? A life of glory is our future." Zero raised an eyebrow "What do you mean _our_ future?" Icy said "Do you think I would leave you out of the fun? Once our mission is complete and the whole world is in the palm of our hands…" She placed a hand on Zero's chest, then said "I want you to be my king. Then, all of your pain will be nothing more than a thing of the past." Zero never really dreamed of ruling the world, but it sounds better than being a slave. Zero thought for a moment, then said "I'll think about it." Icy smiled, then kissed his cheek and said "Very good. Now, get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." She went to the doorway, then said "Oh and Zero? I'm going to inform the girls that there was a…accident with the mirror. Try not to break anymore, okay?" She went to her own room, leaving Zero by himself. Zero lay down in his bed, then nodded off to sleep.

**Sorry that this chapter was longer than the last four, but at least it's done, finally. I hope you liked it! Please read and review! I accept comments of all kinds!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the part where Zero encounters one of the Winx Club members. Wanna know which? Read and find out! Enjoy!**

Winx Club: Zero's Redemption

Chapter 6: First Encounter

Morning came, and all the students of Cloud Tower woke up to attend their daily classes. Zero was still asleep, not in the mood to get out of bed. Why should he? He's not a student at Cloud Tower, for crying out loud! Zero finally sat up with a groan, tired as usual, then got out of bed. He went to the bathroom, not bothering to look in the mirror, brushed his teeth and brushed his hair. He left the bathroom and put on a pair of red jeans, red army type boots, his red hooded cloak and strapped his sword to his back this time. He left the room and walked down the hallway, hoping to run into Grana, and found her in the cafeteria section of the tower, sitting at one of the lunch tables with Silva. Grana looked up from her breakfast and saw Zero, smiled and waved a hand, inviting him to join them. Zero walked over to them, then Grana said "Good morning, sleepy head! Have a seat with us!" Zero gladly sat in a chair next to Grana, then said "It's nice to see you again, Grana. How have you been?" Grana shrugged her shoulders. "Somewhat boring, if you get what I mean. Not much action around here, since Darkar has finally been put to rest." Zero never heard of a man called Darkar before. He wanted to learn more. He stood up and said "I'd better get going. Icy probably needs me. By the way, here's your knife back." He placed the knife on the table, then Grana said "Oh, thanks! I've been looking everywhere for it! See you later!" Zero left the cafeteria and made his way to the library section of the tower. He entered the library and saw many rows of tall bookshelves, stacked high with books of all kinds. He searched the shelves, hoping to find the books that talk about the origins of Magix or at least something close to it.

He found books on how to grow plants, how to make rain, how to create items from just dirt and air, even found a book about Hansel and Gretel! He searched through every row of books, but found nothing. He wanted to stop, but then he found a book the really got his attention: The History of Domino. He flipped through its pages, reading the topics about the planets famous landmarks, attractions, restaurants, schools, inhabitants, even the type of food it had! Zero decided to have seat and continue reading. He read on, finding the book to be very interesting, then his face grew shocked, as he read the topic of the next section of the book: The Fall of Planet Domino. He became curious, wondering what the fall of such a beautiful planet was. He read through the section, now becoming rather sick to his stomach, then shocked, as he read three names: Belladonna, Lysslis, and Tharma. The three ancestral witches, the three monsters that killed Princess Daphne and destroyed Domino, leaving it as nothing more than a frozen ice rock. It also mentions that Daphne died protecting her newborn sister, Bloom, from the witches, by sending her to be raised on Earth, hoping that she would be out of harm's way. Zero thought hard about this. Could Bloom be able to help him with whatever crisis that this world suffering from? Only one way to find out: He has to find Bloom and, hopefully, the answers he's looking for. He stuffed the book into his backpack and left the library. He went outside to find Darcy, sitting on a bench with two other witches. He walked over to her, then said "Hey, Darcy? I need a favor." Darcy dismissed the two witches, then turned to Zero and said "Yeah? What do you need?" Zero said "I need some info about a girl named Bloom. What do you know about her?" Darcy gave an angry expression. She didn't like to even hear the name. "Why do you want to know? What are you up to?" Zero gazed at her, then said "If it was any of your business, would I tell you? I just want to ask her some questions." Darcy thought, gazing at him with a cold, suspicious stare, then said "First off, she's a student at Alfea, the school for fairies. Boys at Red Fountain and witches at Cloud Tower are not allowed to even set foot inside its walls. That means you aren't allowed there either. What're you planning exactly?" Zero said "I only want to ask her some questions, that's all. I'm not looking for any trouble." Darcy thought for a moment, then said "You must really have a death wish, don't you? But, since you insist and Icy isn't around, you at least have my permission to do as you please. But be warned; I'll tell Icy of your actions and she won't be pleased." Zero waved her off "Go ahead and tell her, then. I don't care. I'm gonna do what I have to." Zero turned and left, still set on taking this course of action.

Zero waited in his room until nightfall, gazing into the night sky. The stars shined as beautiful as ever. Zero wondered who he will meet, once he's inside. Will there be guards? Will there be fairies, as Darcy said? Or warriors, expecting him? Zero didn't hesitate, then snuck out of his room and out of Cloud Tower and made his way to Alfea's front gates, avoiding detection. He reached the gates, then he silently picked the lock, opening the gate. Once inside, he closed the gate, then snuck to the schools entrance door, then snuck inside, without triggering the alarm, into the open hallways of Alfea's corridors. He carefully scanned both sides of every hallway, searching for a certain room, then he finally found it. Next to the door read 'Bloom and Stella.' He thought carefully about how to introduce himself. Then, he slowly and quietly opened the door, then silently closed it back. He quietly approached the bed and saw a young eighteen year old girl, sleeping. The girl had red hair, tan skin and cyan eyes, wearing a set of pink and blue pajamas. Zero knew that he has to do this carefully or this whole thing would have been for nothing. He looked at the beautiful girl, her smooth body, and her double-D size breasts. Zero shook the thought from his mind and refocused. He slowly pulled his deactivated beam saber from his back, then, unable to resist, slowly ran his hand over the girl's smooth rear. He climbed into the bed, then quickly pressed the girl's arms to the bed with his legs and covered her mouth with his hand. The girl woke up, opening her eyes, but once she saw who Zero was, she remained calm. Zero activated his beam saber, then said "Are you Bloom?" The girl nodded her head, confirming a yes, then Zero said "Listen carefully, Bloom; I need to ask you some questions. But for you to talk, I will remove my hand from your lips. Be warned; If you so much as to scream…" He referred to his beam saber, to make his point clear, then said "Am I understood?" Bloom nodded, then Zero slowly removed his hand, then got off of her, allowing her to stand, then she said "I don't know who you are and why you're here, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a quick chat with you. First of all; who are you? And how do you know who I am?" Zero said "I kinda looked you up in a book somewhere. You're Bloom, the survivor of Planet Domino's destruction. You're Daphne's younger sister, who died protecting you." Bloom's eyes grew wide, surprised that this stranger knew so much about her, then said "I don't know how you know so much, but I think you-" Zero interrupted her "I'm not done. What I want to know is: What's it like on Domino now? Is it still a giant hunk of ice?" Bloom thought for a moment, then said "Actually, it's become beautiful again. Since Darkars demise, Domino has been restored to a beautiful planet once more. My parents are the rulers of that planet. I go there to visit, but not as often as I should. But it's a very beautiful place again. Why do you want to know?" Zero thought for a moment, then said "I just want to understand the type of situation that Magix is having around here lately. I was hoping I could help." Bloom thought for a moment, not sure if she could trust him, then said "I'll have to think about it. We can talk more about this tomorrow. I need to make sure I can trust you." Zero sighed, then said "Fine. I'd better go, then. My… Master will be angry if I don't return." Bloom raised an eyebrow, then said "By 'master' you mean Icy?" Zero's eyes grew wide, then before he could answer, Bloom said "Don't act surprised, Zero. I heard about you, from some friends of mine at Cloud Tower. Your strength is quite remarkable." Zero said "How do you know who Icy is?" Bloom said "Let's just say that she and I have a bit of a rivalry. I suggest that you be careful around her." Zero said "Don't you worry about that. I've already got plans for her." He left the room and snuck out of the building and made his way back to Cloud Tower, thinking about his plans for the upcoming morning.

**That took longer than expected, but at least it's done! Enjoy! Read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This one might interest you. Wanna know why? Read and find out!**

Winx Club: Zero's Redemption

Chapter 7: Change in Heart

The next morning, Zero woke up, sitting up with a groan, then he got out of bed. He put on his clothes, strapped his sword to the left side of his waist, connected his deactivated beam saber, sideways, to his upper shoulder blade, put on his cloak, then left his room without telling anybody. He went outside for some fresh air, so he could think his thoughts. He had to think on what to do next. He looked up at the sky, thinking about his parents, wondering about what life would have been like if his stubborn father wouldn't have abandoned him. He kept thinking about his past, until a set of footsteps interrupted his thoughts. He quickly turned, his energy pistol drawn, his finger on the trigger as he faced the person: It was only Icy. She held her hands up, not meaning any harm. "Easy there, Gunslinger. I come in piece." Zero frowned as he withdrew his pistol, then said "You might leave in _pieces_. Learn to not sneak up on me like that again. I could've blown your fucking head off!" Icy grinned, then said "Relax. You don't have to get so upset about it." Zero said "What do you want, anyway?" Icy said "Ah, yes. I need you to run an errand for me, if you don't mind. There is an associate of mine in town that has a package I asked for. I need you to go and retrieve it for me. It's very important that you bring it to me in good condition, if you can. I prefer it not to be damaged, okay?" Zero said "This contact of yours have a name?" Icy said "Goes by Zeke. Has Mexican skin, black hair, a bit of a chubby body. Can't miss him. Just look for him around the market in town." Zero asked "If you're so worried about me breaking your package, why not go get it yourself?" Icy placed a hand on Zero's chest, then said "Because I trust you, Zero. Plus, we can't continue your quest for revenge unless you do as I tell you." Zero said "Is it also because you're afraid that he'll try to rape you?" Icy rolled her eyes and said "Please! I'd freeze his balls off before he could even get the chance to try!" Zero sighed, then said "Fine, but this package of yours had better be worth my time." Icy grinned, then said "Don't worry. It'll be like it's worth millions."

Zero left the tower and made his way to town. It was beautiful. All the people, smiling and having a good life. Zero looked around at all the cheerful people, walking with their family and friends. Zero continued down the road to the market, keeping a lookout for the man that Icy described, then he saw a man that fits the description, standing next to the back of a grocery store. The man was Mexican, black hair, a chubby body, wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a pair of shorts and sandals. Zero approached the man, then said "Are you Zeke?" The man looked at him with a cold hard stare, then said "What do you want, kid?" Zero said "I'm here to pick up a package for Icy." Zeke said "I was told I would be meeting a girl. Too bad, I guess." Zero joked "So, you were going to try to rape her?" Zeke said "Yeah, so?" Zero said "She said she would freeze your balls off if you tried." Zeke chuckled, then said "I'll take your word for it. Anyway, the package is right down this alley. Follow me." Zero followed Zeke down the alley, then they arrived at a dead end, filled with gangsters, drug dealers and other trouble makers. They were all in a circle, around two other gangsters, enjoying what appears to be them raping, something that Zero is very familiar with, growing up in his old neighborhood. Zero looked at the end of the alley, seeing a small care package, sitting promptly on a chair. Zero said "Is that it?" Zeke said "Yep. That's the package your woman asked for. But first, you have to earn it." Zero said "What do you want me to do?" Zeke said "If it were Icy, instead of you, we would have her be our pleasure toy for twenty hours. But since it's you instead, you have to rap for it." Zero said "I'm actually a good rapper." Zeke said "Not just any rap. You have to participate in an Epic Rap Battles of History competition. Win against three of our best rappers and the package is yours." Zero said "Alright, I'll bite. I know almost every battle." Zeke said "I hope so. The boys are hoping to get a new rap champion." As soon as one of the gangsters left, Zero stepped in the circle, then the crowd cheered, glad to see a younger up comer willing to take the rap battle challenge. His opponent was a tall white boy with a white shirt, black jeans and black bandanna. The boy said "Our first rap battle will be Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris! Hope you're ready!" Zero said "Bring it, punk. I'm the master of rapping!" The music starts, then the boy began the first verse:

"Four score and 65 years in the past  
I won the Civil War with my beard  
Now I'm here to whup your ass  
I've read up on your facts  
You cure cancer with your tears?  
Well, tell me Chuck how come you never sat down and cried on your career?  
You're a washed up has been on TV selling Total Gyms  
And you're gonna lose this battle  
Like you lost Return of the Dragon  
I'll rip your chest hairs out  
Put em' in my mouth  
I'll squash you like I squashed the South  
I never told a lie  
And I won't start now  
You're a horse with a limp  
I'll put you down."

Zero knew this battle very easily. He watched epic rap battles over and over until he memorized every last one of them. He drew in a breath, then he began to rap:

"This isn't Gettysburg, punk  
I'd suggest retreating.  
For I invented rap music  
When my heart started beating.  
Chuck Norris doesn't battle  
He just allow you to lose  
My raps will blow your mind like a verbal John Wilkes Booth."

The boy became irritated, then continued to rap:

"I've got my face on the side of a mountain  
You voted for John McCain  
I've got a bucket full of my head and I'm about to make it rain  
You block bullets with your beard?  
I catch em' with my skull  
I'd make fun of Walker, Texas Ranger but I've never ever seen that show!"

Zero let out a loud roar, then continued to rap:

"I am Chuck Fucking Norris!  
I've spread more blood and gore  
than forty score of your puny Civil Wars, bitch!  
I split the Union with a roundhouse kick  
I wear a black belt on the beard that I grow on my dick!  
I attack sharks when I smell them bleed  
I don't go swimming  
Water just wants to be around me!  
My fists make the speed of light  
Wish that it was faster!  
You may have freed the slaves  
But Chuck is everyone's master!"

The boy stood there, awe struck and astonished, then said "I'll admit, you're pretty good. I'm David, by the way. Your next opponent is Mike and it's rapping the battle Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood. Hope you're ready." David left the circle, then a Chinese boy entered the circle, wearing a yellow jumpsuit. His name was Mike. A different type of music began, then Mike began a speedy rap:

"I've got the baddest fists of fury that the world ever saw  
Defeat whole karate schools and motherfuckers with claws  
How can you talk more shit, with my fist in yo jaw?  
Don't need words to serve ya, Imma just say WAAATAAAW!  
Your movies, they bore us, they're slow as a tortoise  
I'm the king of nunchucks, I fucked up Chuck Norris!  
I invented Jeet Kune Do, so taste my slipper shoe  
Here's my two-finger push up, Kung F-U!"

Zero knew he had to think fast because he hasn't watched this rap enough times to memorize it but he didn't back down, then began to rap:

"You scream like a girl and got moves like Jagger  
But I'll rip through your ass faster than a pupu platter  
You're in the gym too much Ringo, perfecting kicks  
You should spend more time matching your voice up to your lips  
You don't belong in a fight, you belong in a sweatshop  
So go ahead, make my iPod  
Those little dances you do don't threaten me, Bruce  
Fuck you dude, I event squint better than you!"

Mike became impressed, but continued to rap:

"I beat the good and the bad, you must be the ugly  
I would mess up yo face, but your mama did it for me  
Go tug your pistol for a fistful of yo million dollar babies  
You were cool in the 80's, maybe, but now you're just crazy  
A man who argues with people who aren't even there  
Is more fit to rap against this fucking chair!"

Mike kicked a wooden chair to Zero, then Zero pulled out his energy pistol and blasted the chair, then withdrew it and finished the rap:

"Do ya feel lucky, punk? That's what I'm askin'  
You can't be too tough, you got killed by an Aspirin  
And your one inch punch? Same size as your pecker  
Leave the rappin' to me, stick to Chinese Checkers  
I'd beat you in round two but that'd be unbelievable  
No one in your family ever lives to see a sequel!"

Mike nodded his head in satisfaction, then said "That's very impressive. Next is Bruno. He's the toughest of us all. The rap battle you're doing against him is Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers. Good luck." Mike left the circle, then entered a muscular black man with a Mohawk, wearing a pair of blue overalls, then a different music began, then the man called Bruno began to rap:

"I pity the fool who tries to step to Clubber Lang  
Call me BA biceps cause I'll crush your whole gang  
Bring Tuesday, Friday and little trolly the train and watch me dip their ass in gold  
And wear em like my neck chain – SUCKA!  
I'll choke you with your own sweater sleeves  
You couldn't even beat me in the land of make believe. PUNK!  
I will Mr. T bag you, in the closest cemetery  
Nobody's gonna miss you cause all your friends imaginary!"

Zero easily memorized this one, then rapped:

"Hi there neighbor  
I hope you don't mind if I change my shoes  
I'll be rocking sneakers till this battle's over so I don't get blood from your ugly face on my penny loafers. I like you just the way you are, one in a million, but it looks like the barber gave your head a brazillian. I pity your neck, Mr.Gold chains. You've got too many, the only gold I keep is on the shelf in my Emmys. I teach the whole world full of children. I can tell you call yourself T cause you're too dumb to spell."

Bruno got angry, then rapped:

"Who you calling dumb fool?  
Mr T. only needs one letter  
Hello? It's for you  
Bill Cosby wants his sweater  
You're a 40 year old virgin in a dumpy ass house  
I'll get Hannibal, Murdoch and Face to stomp you out

The only pussy cat you ever seen is on Henrietta, SUCKA!  
And your Mr. McFeely, delivers a lot more than letters  
So before you come to battle with your PBS crap  
How bout I call up CPS about them kids on your lap, FOOL!"

Zero did a flip, then pulled a corkscrew spin, then finished the rap:

"Watch what you say. Kids love me more than lunch. I'm not the one with my face on some whack ass Captain Crunch (Mr. T Sticker Inside) When my plan comes together you won't even see it coming. I'll chop you into four black dudes and I'll remake Cool Runnings. I'll say this once, Laurence. I hope it's understood, get right back in your van and get the fuck outta my neighborhood."

Bruno stood in amazement, then said "Wow! For a kid, you're not half bad! Good job! You win!" Bruno left the circle, then the crowd cheered, as Zero thought "Now to get the package to Cloud Tower. Icy will be pleased." He picked up the package and left the alley and made his way back to Cloud Tower. Once he arrived, he went up to Icy's room and saw Icy, sitting on the bed, looking out the window. She looked over her shoulder at Zero, then said "Welcome back, Zero. You were gone longer than I expected." Zero shrugged his shoulders. "Zeke likes to talk. Anyway, I got the package you asked for." Zero gave her the small box, as Icy gave him a pleased look, filled with lust. "Did Zeke say anything about me?" Zero said "If it was you instead of me, you would've been his sex doll all day." Icy shivered "Glad I sent you then. I can't stand people like them." Zero said "Mind telling me what's in the box?" Icy set the box on her dresser and said "It's a little something from my childhood life. Someday, I may be able to look at it once again." She faced Zero, then said "You must be exhausted. Go to your room and get some sleep." Zero nodded his head and left her room and went to his own room. He laid on his bed, but he couldn't fall asleep.

**WARNING: LEMONS AHEAD!**

Zero looked out the window at the night sky, admiring the shining stars. He heard his door open and turned to see who it is: Only Icy. He gave her a welcoming glance. "Can't sleep, eh?" Icy nodded her head and walked over to Zero's bed and sat next to him, then said "I'm glad that you're here. I feel more secure with you around." Zero said "I want to say thanks for your kindness and… I'm sorry." Icy raised an eyebrow. She didn't expect an apology, especially not from Zero. "Sorry? For what?" Zero said "For being so ill at you. I just…" Zero paused a moment, not sure what to say now, then Icy said "Zero, it's alright. I know it's been hard for you over the past several months, trying to adjust to living here. But please understand that I never wanted you to end up this way, but I didn't have any other choices. I had to do what I had to, to save you. Now I want to help you deal with the ones who betrayed you. But to do that, I need you to trust me." She placed her hand on Zero's hand and said "Okay? Nicolas?" Zero looked her in the eyes, surprised to hear his old name, and saw the look of sincerity on Icy's face. She really wants to help him. Zero nodded his head. "Alright. If you're sincere on your words….then I trust you." Icy smiled. "Good. I like men who are good at revenge…" She paused a moment, lost in her thoughts. She placed her hand on Zero's thigh, then slowly moved it to a certain part of his body. Zero raised an eyebrow. "Icy? What're you doing?" Icy licked her lips. "I want to do something, ever since you first got here." She gripped her hand on the tool in Zero's pants. Zero's eyes grew wide. "You sure about this?" Icy nodded her head. "Yes. I can tell you have feelings for me. You never really disliked me, did you?" Zero nodded. "You're right. I can't really lie like that." He placed his hand on Icy's cheek and brought her face closer to his own and their lips met in a kiss. It started out soft, at first, but it became very passionate, very quickly. Their tongues wrestled in each other's mouth, as Zero gripped Icy's butt with firm and steady hands. Icy moaned with pleasure, as Zero rubbed and squeezed her butt, then he gave it a good smack, as she squealed, enjoying it. Zero laid Icy on the bed, then removed Icy's tank top, revealing her lovely double-D size breasts, with no bra over them. Zero smiled and started to suck and lick Icy's hardened nipples, hearing her moan with pleasure, as she removed his shirt, rubbing her delicate hands over Zero's metallic chest. Zero stopped, then removed Icy's skirt, discovering she wasn't wearing any panties either. He placed his head in between Icy's legs and began to suck and lick upon her vagina, moving his fist in and out of it, as Icy moaned with pleasure, enjoying every minute of it. After a few minutes, Icy arched back and squirted cum from her vagina. After she had orgasmed three times, Icy asked Zero to remove his pants, along with his boxers. Zero nodded his head and took of his jeans, then Icy's eyes grew wide as he removed his boxers, revealing his cock. It was close to at least 8 to 9 inches long! Icy became excited at the site of it. Zero said "Go ahead. Suck on it." She nodded her head, then placed his dick into her mouth and moaned at the salty taste as she bobbed her head on it. She had heard other women at Cloud Tower talk about doing this and she applied what she had heard, making sure to suck as she bobbed on it. After minutes of this he pulled away not being able to take anymore. He got between her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. "Go as hard as you desire. I like the pain." Zero nodded as he began to slowly push in until he came to her hymen. He leaned down allowing her to grip his arms. "Hold on to me." With that, he thrust in, tearing through her hymen, causing her to moan in pain as Zero stopped to allow her to adjust. After a few moments, she nodded and he started to move in and out of her. He started slow but soon he could no longer contain himself and started thrusting hard and fast causing her to squeal at first but soon was moaning loudly in pleasure as he pounded into her. After a few minutes, he flipped her over onto her hands and knees and started pounding from behind. Thigh slapped thigh as they went at it for several minutes, causing her to orgasm several times. Icy loved how this felt and wondered how it would feel to be pregnant. "Once you're ready to blow, cum inside. I want to have a baby." Zero nodded, then sped up, making Icy moan louder with pleasure, as he was now closer to cumming. "You sure you want me to do this?" Icy nodded. "I am. I want to get pregnant." Zero nodded, then released so much cum into Icy's pussy, as she screeched with pleasure. Icy smiled at Zero, as he bent down and kissed her.

**LEMONS OVER!**

Zero woke up the next morning with a severe headache. "Damn. Who would've thought that having sex could bring so much pain?" Zero thought to himself as he got out of bed. He turned to see Icy sitting next to him. She smiled. "I liked being in bed with you." Zero smiled back. "I liked being in bed with you, too." Icy blushed, then kissed Zero's lips. Out of curiosity, Zero asked "What about that Tritannus character? I thought you might have some relationship with him?" Icy thought hard about her answer. "Listen, Zero; Thing is, Tritannus wasn't really the type of boyfriend I wanted. He was too aggressive. You're the only man who can control your temper and you're the only person that can actually make me happy." She wrapped her arms around Zero's neck, then said "I love you, Nicolas." Zero was surprised to hear Icy say those things. To hear his old name. He smiled, then placed a hand on Icy's cheek and said "I love you too, Icy." They brought their faces closer and into a kiss.

**I hope you all can forgive me for taking so long to finish this chapter, I a lot to do with this chapter, but so little time! UGGGGGHHHHH! I need major help! Anyway, it's done! By the way, look up Epic Rap Battles of History on YouTube and you'll see what I mean. More chapters to come! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, I want to apologize for the long number of days it took me to write the seventh chapter of this story. It's just that I had so little time to write these chapters because I have school, jogging, weekend chores, and such stuff to take care of. I'm also trying to find a job so I hope you can forgive me. Please don't hate me! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Winx Club: Zero's Redemption

Chapter 8: The Downland

Zero woke up the next morning, the sun's rays beaming down on his head through the window. He looked out the window and saw the witches training in the practice field below. He put on his clothes, put on his hooded cloak, strapped his sword to the left side of his waist, his energy gun to his chest, his beam saber to his back, then he went to the hallway and stopped at Icy's door. He gave it a knock, then Icy called from the other side. "Come in, Zero." It's like she knew he was there! He entered the room, Icy sitting on her bed with her decorated box in her lap. Zero stood next to the bed and said "The weather is nice today." Icy nodded. "Indeed. The sun shines bright above the world." She turned to Zero and said "I'm glad you came to me. I have something I want to give you." She removed the lid off the box, revealing a set of bracers, with a set of light blue jewels connected to the bottom of the bracers, then Icy said "These are magic bracers. They once belonged to my father, a long time ago. He…was Cloud Tower's first greatest wizard. He trained me and my sisters in the way of his Orders creed. He trained many of my colleagues in the way of the magical arts. He was the first male headmaster at Cloud Tower. He was the best amongst us all. Then, he died of a heart attack, and Ms. Griffin took charge. There was a funeral for him, and he was buried right next to the school's gate. I visit his gave every day, promising that I would make him proud, that I would become stronger to protect my sisters. Before his death, he gave me his magic bracers as a birthday present. Now, I'm passing them down to you." She gave Zero the box, allowing him to gaze at the bracers, then said "Go ahead. Try them on." Zero strapped them to his arms, then Icy said "See? They fit perfectly." Zero smiled. "Thank you. These will be very useful." Icy smiled. "I'm glad. I've been holding on to these, ever since I was a little girl. I hope you can become as strong as my father once was." She placed a hand on Zero's shoulder and said "I will be expecting great things from you. But you must not push yourself. I don't want to lose you, like I lost my father. I want you to be smart and choose the future that you prefer." Zero nodded his head and said "I promise I'll be careful. But the only future I want is to be with you. To make a family of our own." Icy blushed and said "Thank you, Zero. By the way, Tritannus wants to meet you. He's waiting for you in the courtyard." She kissed Zero's cheek, then said "Take care, my love." Zero left the room and went out to the courtyard, and saw Tritannus, standing next to the gate. Zero walked over to him and said "Hey, Tritannus. You asked to see me?" Tritannus turned to him, a serious look on his face, then he said "I did. How are you feeling?" Zero shrugged his shoulders and said "I've had better days." Tritannus said "Well, I suppose you may have your uses after all. Icy talks a lot about you. She seems to have a strong liking to you, it seems. That's very impressive of you." Zero said "Thanks. I'll be honest; it's hard to please people these days." Tritannus chuckled, then said "It is, indeed. Anyway, I need to ask a favor of you." Zero said "Sure. What do you need?" Tritannus said "Icy has asked me to retrieve a new power for her from the Downland, which is located underneath Darkar's old castle. In other words, it will be deep underground, and it's guarded by something powerful. I'm not sure if I can retrieve it alone, if that creature exists." Zero said "So, you need me to help you get it?" Tritannus said "Yes. But, it will be dangerous. I didn't want to bother you about it, but I can't go it alone. Will you help me?" Zero said "Of course I'll help you. We're brothers now. We watch each other's backs, no matter what." Zero stuck out his hand and said "Okay, Tritannus?" Tritannus was surprised that Zero was offering to be friends with him. He saw the kindness within Zero's eyes and knew that he could be trusted. Tritannus shook Zero's hand and said "Okay. Thank you, Zero." Zero smiled and said "No problem. We're brothers, till the end." Tritannus nodded. "Yes. Brothers until the end."

They left the courtyard and began their walk through the forest, carefully making their way to Darkar's old castle, which floated in the sky above. They entered through the dark tunnel, which led them deep underground. They followed the trail of shining crystals, until they arrived at a massive underground temple, surrounded by large crystals, emitting electrical sparks from the tips. Tritannus shook his head. "This doesn't look good. Those crystal are what the people in ancient times used to guard the entrance inside the temple. Get too close and you'll get zapped into next week." Zero grinned and said "Are you forgetting who you're with? Just hang tight and I'll find a way to put those crystals out of work." Zero used the energy hooks attached to his bracers to scale the rocky walls of the temple, then used the power of his magic bracers to absorb all the electricity from the crystals, rendering them useless. Zero jumped down, then he and Tritannus ventured inside the dark tunnels, Zero using the light from his beam saber to light the way, though it wasn't enough to light the whole tunnel. Tritannus groaned. "I can't see a damn thing in this darkness." Zero grinned. "Really? You've been to prison so many times; you should be used to sitting your ass in the dark by now." They continued the long walk, then they arrived in a room that suddenly brightened with a dark glowing light. At the center of the room was the prize they were looking for; the dark radiating orb, sitting on a pedestal at the center of the room. Zero said "That must be it. I'll get it." Tritannus said "Be careful, Zero. That thing is pumping with dark magic. It might be too much for you. You should probably let me get it." Zero said "Don't worry. I'll be alright." Zero slowly approached the glowing orb, then it began to release e terrifying glow, causing massive rage of sparks to emit from it. Zero struggled closer, then he got a firm grip upon the orb, allowing a massive electrical current to enter his body. Zero bared his teeth, struggling to keep his grip, but the orb was sapping away his strength, causing him to become weaker. He managed to regain some of his strength, then the orb unleashed its power into his body. He felt too much pressure, then he began to blackout.

**Sorry it took me so long to work on this chapter and that it looks so short, but I have so much stuff and ideas it's just hard to take care of the stuff I need. That and I spoke with the manager of Pizza Hut yesterday and I got an interview for a job this Tuesday! Yay for me! Anyways, please review on how this chapter is!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is when Bloom and Icy witness Zero's newly obtained dark powers from the orb from a dark view of it. Enjoy!**

Winx Club: Zero's Redemption

Chapter 9: The Vampirix

_At Cloud Tower's healing chambers…_

At the chamber doors, Icy paced the floor back and forth, worried about Zero, and Stormy, Darcy and Bloom sat on the bench, concerned about Zero's condition, then Tritannus emerged from the chamber, then said "Well, I have some good news and some bad news. So, which do you want to hear first?" Bloom said "Tell us the bad news." Tritannus took in a breath, then said "Okay. The bad news is that Zero is in an almost permanent coma. Which means it might be impossible for him to wake up." Icy didn't say anything, then Bloom said "Okay. Now give us the good news." Tritannus said "Luckily, there is a cure. He just needs a drink of magic spring water from Lake Roccaluce. The pure magic of the spring water might be enough to heal him." Bloom said "Can you take us there?" Tritannus said "I might be able to take you there, but it will be difficult. The beast within Zero will be bound to awaken at any minute. We must hurry if we're going to save Zero." Icy said "Then let's not waste any time! Zero's life is at stake!" They left the tower, then they made their way through the forest, then they finally arrived at the lake. Icy took a metal bottle from her bag, then filled it with some of the pure water, then said "Okay, now let's head back!" Then, a voice said "Hold it!" They turned to see a young boy, holding an energy pistol. The boy appeared to be at least seventeen years old, a year younger than Zero, then he said "You guys aren't going anywhere!" Darcy sneered "Back off, Boy! We're in a hurry!" Icy said "I know who you are, little man. Our friend, Nicolas was wondering about how you were doing." The boy was recognized as Alex, Zero's former friend. Surprised, Alex said "What?! You mean he's alive?! Dillon told me that he was dead!" Icy said "Well, you thought wrong. We helped him become stronger and he's aching for some payback. You never should have turned your back on him." Alex said "We only needed the sword to achieve our goal of world domination! We could care less about Nicolas!" Stormy growled "So, you used your own best friend to try to rule the world, then throw him away, once you had the world in your grasp!" Alex chuckled, then said "Well, congratulations! Your prize will be to hand over the sword and no one gets hurt!" Icy said "I'd like to see you try! Bring it on, little boy!" Alex called upon a massive war machine, hooked with major upgrades and weapons, as it began to attack. Icy froze the machine in its tracks, then Stormy struck it with a bolt of lightning, causing it to breakdown. Frustrated, Alex said "You haven't seen the last of me, you witches!" He used a teleporter device to disappear, then Darcy yelled "Yeah, that's right, runt! Run home to mommy!" Icy said "Now let's get going! Zero needs us!" They quickly made their way back to Cloud Tower, hoping that they're not too late, then Bloom and Icy went inside then healing chamber, while the others waited outside, then Icy and Bloom saw the headmistress of Aflea, Mrs. Faragonda, standing next to Zero, who laid on the healing bed, unconscious. Icy and Bloom walked over to them, then Bloom said "Mrs. Faragonda! How is he?" Mrs. Faragonda turned to them and shook her head. "I'm afraid he has gotten worse than I thought. He's running a dangerously high fever and if he doesn't recover soon, he's never going to wake up again." Icy said "We have the healing water right here! It should heal him!" Icy stood close to the bed, lifted Zero's head up and poured some of the healing water down his throat. Zero swallowed the water and struggled to open his eyes, then Icy said in relief "Zero! Are you okay?!" Zero struggled to speak, but suddenly sparks began to fly everywhere, causing Zero to let out a painful scream, as sparks flew from his body. Icy became shocked and said "Zero? Bloom, what's wrong with him?!" Bloom said "This isn't good. The beast inside him is rejecting the effects of the healing water!" Darcy said "Fight it, Zero! Don't let the beast win!" Zero couldn't keep himself under control, then there was a sudden flash of light, everyone covered their eyes. The light faded, everyone looked and looked at Zero and, to their shock, who wasn't exactly himself. Zero was up on his feet, his armor was black as night, his hair from blonde to grey, he had razor sharp claws, and bared wolf-like fangs, and large dark bat-like wings attached to his shoulder blades, making him appear like a monstrous vampire. His eyes were yellow with cat-like eyes, his instincts fully activated, his teeth bared, thirsty for blood. Icy gasped in fear. "Oh my… Zero?" Zero let a low fearsome snarl escape his hungry mouth, then he released a massive frightening roar, then with a powerful gust of wind, he blew them all outside the tower, but they managed to land safely on the ground. Icy said "I don't understand. Why didn't the healing water work?" Bloom said "The beast inside him must be too strong! He can't even tell between friend and enemy now!" Then Zero appeared from the tower, teeth bared with hunger, then Mrs. Faragonda said "He's far too dangerous to fight! Get back!" Bloom transformed into her winx outfit and said "No way! I can knock some sense into him!" Zero growled, then Bloom charged at him, but he easily swatted her away with the back of his hand. Bloom regained her balance, then she fired multiple fireballs at him, but Zero easily blocked them with a powerful ice barrier. Bloom couldn't believe what she had just seen. "I don't believe it! Since when can he do ice magic?!" Darcy said "He's not just Zero anymore! He's become _Absolute _Zero!" Icy couldn't believe her eyes. Her lover had turned into a monster against his own will! Zero roared, then unleashed a hail of ice spikes at Bloom, but she managed to dodge them all, but Zero, with surprising speed, rushed in and delivered a powerful merciless kick to the midsection, knocking her to the ground. Bloom struggled to stand, but Zero quickly unleashed a frenzy of slashes to her arms and legs, causing her to bleed badly. Bloom was hardly unable to move, as Zero let out a triumphant roar. Bloom saw her chance, as she enveloped her hand in fire. "Gotcha now! Lava Jab!" She jabbed Zero in the chest with a powerful lava punch, but it didn't appear to hurt him. He grabbed Bloom by the arm and easily hoisted her in the air and slammed her down hard into the ground. Bloom was now completely unable to move now. Zero lifted a claw, ready to deliver the death blow, when suddenly Icy jumped in front of him. "Zero! Stop it, right now!" Zero halted, his arm hanging over his head. He roared furiously, but Icy stood her ground, unafraid. "Zero! I know you can hear me! I know you're still in there! Please! You have to fight it! Please, Zero! Come back to me!" Zero gazed into her eyes, as Icy looked into his soulless, terrifying blood-thirsty eyes. Icy wrapped her arms around Zero's neck and pressed her lips against Zero's, hoping the kiss would bring the real Zero back to reality, then Zero's vampire form delved back into Zero's original form, as he laid in her arms, unconscious again. Faragonda said "I've never seen such brute strength like that." Icy pleaded "Mrs. Faragonda, please! He wasn't in control of himself! He didn't mean to hurt anyone, I swear!" Faragonda said "Enough. I will see to it that Zero heals and will see to it that he will be able to control his new powers. However, if I find that he is unable to control himself; I will have no choice, but to put him down." Icy's face suddenly was filled with fear, then Faragonda said "I understand how much you love him, Icy,, but if he is unable to control himself, then I will have no other choices. Forgive me, but I will do whatever I can." Icy looked at Zero, as he laid in her arms. She would do anything to keep him from harm.

**I hope you can forgive me for just the one paragraph, but I was busy and guess who got a job at Pizza Hut? Me! I'm so excited! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter so please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**After several months of rest, Zero finally gets better. But has he gotten himself under control? Read and find out! Please review after reading! Enjoy!**

Winx Club: Zero's Redemption

Chapter 10: Warm up

Morning came and Zero woke up, feeling refreshed. He got out of bed and put on a fresh set of clean clothes, strapped on his equipment and he went outside to Cloud Tower's courtyard. He waited close to the gate, until Icy and Bloom arrived, then he said "Hey, guys! Are you doing okay?" Icy smiled, then she kissed Zero's cheek and said "We're doing fine. How are you feeling?" Zero shrugged his shoulders. "I've had better days. Although, I've had a difficult time, adjusting to my new _gift_. But other than that, I'm doing okay." Bloom said "I'm glad. Anyways, the rest of the Winx Club will be here in just a few minutes. They want to help you train, in order for you to control your new abilities." Zero said "Alright. So, when are the supposed to be here?" Bloom said "Just wait. They should be here in just a few minutes." They turned to the gate, then suddenly, four other teenage girls appeared in front of the gate. Bloom gave the introductions "Zero, meet the rest of the Winx Club; Stella, Musa, Flora and Tecna." Zero stuck a hand out to them. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Zero." Stella happily shook his hand and said "Wow! I'm so happy to meet you! You look soooo hot!" Icy glared at her, then Flora said "Okay, let's not start any friction between us right now. Anyway, are you ready for that test run?" Zero looked from one face to another and said "Wait. I have to spar with _all_ five of you?" Bloom said "Don't worry; this is just a practice test. We'll go easy on you." Zero said "Alright, if you say so." He drew out both his beam saber and his golden sword and said "Let's get started." While Icy stood by to watch, Bloom and the others quickly transformed into their Believix form. Zero wasn't sure if this was just training. "What the hell?! What happened to _going easy_?!" Bloom said "Don't' worry; we're just gonna give you a few quick lessons." Zero thought he was ready, but after a few quick and painful rounds, he realized that he was sadly mistaken. Bloom helped him to his feet and said "Sometimes, there will be more enemies that may be stronger than you, so your vampire form, or as Tecna called it, your Vampirix form, will be your last resort option. Right now, you're no match for us, so switch to your Vampirix now." Zero nodded his head and focused his energy, then he magically changed from his original form into his Absolute Zero form. Icy became suddenly afraid, scared that Zero was about to lose it, then said "Oh my… Is that really Zero?" Bloom said "Don't worry; He should be in control. Try talking to him." Icy nodded, then turned to Zero. "Um… Zero? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" It took a moment for Zero to respond, but he managed to say "Yeah. I hear you, Icy. And I feel…stronger. Like I'm…invincible." Bloom said "Try not to let it get to your head. You should have more power. In this form, you'll be able to use your Vampire Claws and your martial arts training for combat. Your wings can also give you a major advantage in the heat of battle, especially for aerial techniques that you might come up with along the way. You can also use your new Mimicry powers to copy another's powers, if you want to. These can be very useful in combat. You can switch between your Vampirix and your original form whenever you'd like. And don't worry about the weaknesses that a regular vampire may have. Your vampire form doesn't consist of any weaknesses so you'll be fine. But try to keep yourself under control. If you use your Vampirix too often, you'll become exhausted. And if you use it, while in that state, the inner-beasts' vampire instincts will awaken, causing you to go into an overload state, as Tecna called it, the Beast-Over state." Icy said "So he should only use it as a second last resort option?" Flora said "Only if he has to, but we recommend that he doesn't. Now, let's see what you can do now." Icy said "But what if he loses control again? He could kill you all with just a…" Zero said "Don't worry, Icy; I'll be fine. I'm in control. Now, let's see what I can really do." They fought, but this time, Zero was the victor. They battled more, but despite their best efforts, they couldn't even touch him, with his amazing speed and his ability to use ice magic, he was just too powerful. Finally, Bloom raised a hand. "That's enough! Looks like you've been practicing a lot. You've already learned to control your new abilities. No one was able to overpower the Winx Club so easily." Zero settled on the ground, then he changed back to his original self and said "Hey, you've done your best too, for a pact of girls with wings. We did pretty well." Bloom smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you've gotten the hang of your new abilities. Just remember; there's a reason that people lose themselves to this kind of power so easily." Icy said "I didn't ask you to criticize him on the way he handles his powers." Bloom said "I'm not. I told you before; I'm the founding leader and member of the Winx Club, through and through. I'm just saying that the choices we make can inevitably have consequences." Zero said "Yeah. Try telling that to the bastard that did this to me." Bloom said "I hear you. And if you need anything, all you have to do is ask." Zero thought for a moment, then said "I appreciate that, Bloom, but this is a personal thing. I have to fight it alone. But yeah; if I need your help, I'll be sure to ask for it." Bloom said "I got ya. Just remember; this could mean all out war. You can't ever go it alone. If you need any help finding these guys, any help at all, you know that the Winx Club's got your back." Zero smiled and nodded his head in approval. "Thanks for the practice. I guess I'll see you later?" Flora said "Of course. We'll always keep in touch. We'd better get going now. Mrs. Faragonda needs us for something." Zero nodded. "Alright. Have a good day and thanks for the training." They gave their last goodbyes, then the girl's teleported away. Zero turned to Icy and said "Did you see the way I fought? I was amazing, wasn't I? I beat them without even breaking a sweat! I felt so powerful! I…" He stopped once Icy wrapped him in a hug. Zero knew that Icy was worried about him. He embraced her and said "Icy. I'm so sorry about what happened. If only I had never touched that damn orb. We wouldn't be in this mess." Icy said "It wasn't your fault, Zero. It was my fault. I never should have asked Tritannus to find that orb. I knew that it was going to be trouble. I'm sorry that any of this ever happened." Zero placed a hand to Icy's cheek and said "Icy, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. What happened to me wasn't your fault. It was my choice to touch the orb. Don't blame yourself for my mistakes, okay?" Icy smiled and said "Okay. I just want you to be safe. But I understand that you can take care of yourself. Just don't lose sight of who you really are." Zero nodded and said "I understand. And don't worry; I won't push myself too far. Because I have our future to think about." Icy wrapped her arms around Zero's neck and said "I'm glad. I love you." Zero smiled. "I love you too." They brought their faces together into a kiss, then made their way back to Cloud Tower.

_Elsewhere…_

Dillon sat in his office chair, looking out the window. _Nicolas… I'm surprised that you still breathe. If only I had finished you off, we would not be having such a perfect storm coming our way. Too bad._ Alex entered the room, holding a briefcase. "Dillon, you-know-who is at the door. Should I let him in?" Dillon turned to him. "Yes, let him in. We have much to discuss." Alex left the room, then to Dillon's easement, Tritannus entered the room. "Ah, Tritannus, how good it is for you to arrive. And on time too, as always." Tritannus said "Of course. But unfortunately, Zero still breathes. Surprisingly, he was able to absorb the power of the dark orb and made it his own. I thought you said that it would _kill_ him, not make him more powerful." Dillon said "Calm down, Tritannus. I didn't expect that he would be immune to the effects of the orb. But perhaps we can turn that to our advantage." Tritannus crossed his arms. "Like how?" Dillon said "Patience, Tritannus. I will explain, in due time. For now, find out more about him and aid him right into our hands. And soon, Icy will be all yours." Tritannus grinned a sinister grin. "I will. Soon, Icy will be mine again and Zero will bleed at my feet. I will take my rightful place as king and I will bring Magix down to nothing; one pillar at a time!" Dillon grinned. "Good. Now go and aid him right into our hands." Tritannus bowed. "As you wish, Sir."

**I apologize for the delay, but I had a lot of stuff to do. By the way, guess who finally past the driving test? That's right! ME! I'm so glad! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


End file.
